This invention relates in general to connector assembly systems for electrical junction boxes, such as can be used to connect a plurality of electrical components provided in an automobile. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved structure for a connector assembly system for an electrical junction box as shown in the illustrated embodiments.
Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles typically include a large number of electrical systems, including high-voltage systems such as drive motors. Electrical connections for these electrical systems are typically made in an electrical junction box. The electrical junction box allows multiple electrical connections to be made simultaneously when the electrical junction box is assembled. The electrical junction box also allows these electrical connections to be disconnected simultaneously when the electrical junction box is disassembled. This is advantageous because, for example, it allows all high-voltage systems on the vehicle to be disconnected at one place before maintenance work is done on the vehicle.
Because a large number of electrical connections can be made in the electrical junction box, and because high voltage connections can require large electrical connectors, a large amount of force may be required to assemble and disassemble the electrical junction box. This may also require the use of a specialized tool. It would be advantageous to have an electrical junction box that is easier to assemble.